Cardfight! Vanguard Two Paths Cross
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: Something has happened to people all over the world. Most people have been corrupted with the power. It is up to Aichi and Misaki to stop the end of Cray and even Earth
1. The Dance

Cardfight! Vangaurd

Chapter 1 The Dance

Aichi was looking out the window. The school dance at Miyaji Academy was coming up soon. Aichi was thinking who he was going with. He was also thinking about the shop tournament as well. He had so much on his mind. Misaki knew who she was going with but she didn't tell anyone.

Misaki was waiting for the chance to talk to Aichi. The day before the tournament finally came so Misaki and the manager fixed everything up but by the time they were finished, a box of booster packs came in. The manager was too busy to sort everything so Misaki was going to have to do it all alone. But, right after she opened the boxes, Aichi rushed in. He was planning on getting a booster pack but instead of asking "Can I have a booster pack before you sort them?" He said "Do you need help sorting them out?" asked Aichi. "Well sure." said Misaki. She was relieved she didn't have to sort 4 boxes on her own. Then, Misaki asked Aichi if they could talk to him in private. Aichi smiled and said sure. "I like when Aichi smiles." thought Misaki. "He just looks so cute. Wait what? Cute! NO! We're just good friends."

Aichi followed Misaki into her room. Aichi was a little bit nervous. He had never been in a girl's room before. Misaki said "I I ahh was going to ask if you would like t go to the dance with me?" There goes my chance of asking him if he could help with her with her deck. At that, Aichi's heart started to race and he got all sweaty. He never felt like this before. He answered "Uhhhhh yes." Misaki was so happy that she hugged him. In his mind Aichi was thinking "Did Misaki just hug me?" He started to blush.

The day of the tournament was at finally happening the first match was easy, the second was no sweat, but the third, they were going against Team Asteroid. The first two matches were Ren V.S. Aichi and Asaka V.S. Misaki.

The battles began, Stand up, Vangaurd! Aichi rides Angelic Liberator with 6000 power and Ren rides Fullbao with a power of 5000. Ren goes first. He rides Black Sage, Charon with 8000 power and calls Darkside Trumpeter with 5000. Aichi rides Little Liberator, Marron with 7000 power and calls Future Liberator Liew with 6000 power and attacks with a boost from Liew. Ren doesn't guard. Aichi pulled a stand trigger. Aichi gives all affects to Marron. Aichi attacks again. Ren doesn't guard. Aichi got a critical trigger and gives all affects to Marron. Ren is at 3 damage. Ren rides Blaster Dark with 9000 damage. and attacks with a boost from Darkside Trumpeter. Aichi guards with Bomergal the Liberator, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, and Fortune Liberator. Aichi Screams "Stand up my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!" It has 9000 power. Aichi calls Liberator of Silence, Gallatin. It has 10000 power and Little Liberator Marron with 7000 power. Gallatin attacks with a boost from Marron. Rend doesn't guard. Aichi attacks with support from Liew. Ren doesn't guard. Aichi pulls a critical trigger the winner is Aichi.

Misaki won her match but not as easily. At the end, Q4 won and Ren and Asaka congratulated them. Aichi went home and started working on his deck. Then, his phone started ringing he answered. It was Misaki. "Hey w w would you like to go t t to go to the mall wi with me?" asked Misaki. "Sure." Aichi said shivering. He almost dropped the phone. "What time?" asked Aichi. "3 o'clock. Emi was walking to her room but stopped to listen to Aichi's conversation. She ran to Card Capital to tell Kamui and the others. "Who is Aichi going with." asked Kamui. "We'll have to find out." said Emi. Miwa, Kamui, Reigi, and Eigi came. When they got to the train they got as far away from Aichi as they could, but they couldn't see who he was with. When they got to the mall, Misaki asked if Aichi to help her look for a dress for the dance. He said yes. They searched and searched until they found the perfect one. It was a red dress with a belt with sparkly beads. She tried it on. Aichi was amazed how beautiful she was. When they were about to pay for it Misaki found out she was 10 dollars short. Then, Aichi asked why she was worried. Misaki pointed to the price tag. Then, Aichi pulled out his wallet and paid for the dress. After that Aichi and Misaki went to the food court for lunch. While Aichi and Misaki were eating, Emi and everyone else looked for Aichi. When they finally finished, Aichi and Misaki went back to the subway. Emi and everyone else follow Aichi to the train and finally found out who he was with. Misaki! Everyone was shocked as the couple held hands the rest of the trip. Aichi was blushing. He had never held a girls hand ever!

When they got outside, it started to rain so Aichi and Misaki ran to the closest place they could think of, Aichi's home. While they were running, Misaki tripped and fell on top of Aichi. She blushed for a second. She then tried standing, but she couldn't. Aichi asked "Are you okay?" Misaki couldn't stand so Aichi carried her into the house and laid her on his bed. Then, Aichi turned the TV on. The news said it was raining too much no one could leave their house until it stopped. "How am I getting home then?" asked Misaki. "I guess there's no way." said Aichi "I'll tell my mom you'll have to stay for a while and oh, you can use my bed I'll take the couch." Aichi told his mom and went back to his room. Emi came home all soaking wet from the rain with Kamui. Kamui also lived far from the mall. They were all stuck. Kamui would take a couch downstairs. Aichi went back to his room to help Misaki after hearing her ask from all the way from his room. She asked help to get to the bathroom. Aichi supported her halfway until she fell on top of him and. She stared into Aichi's eyes. So did Aichi. She didn't stop until she heard footsteps. Aichi then helped her up and brought her to the bathroom. He was starting to feel strange. Misaki did as well. But what they didn't notice was Emi and Kamui peeping in. Both ran from the room after hearing steps in the room. Aichi was about to leave the room until he fainted. He looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Aichi. He heard footsteps coming. It's Blaster Blade! He was getting closer and closer. "Aichi!" yelled a voice. It was Blaster Blade. "What am I doing here!" asked Aichi. Blaster Blade was bringing 4 shadowy figures with him. It was Godhawk, Ichibyoshi, Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi, and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. But something was different, They were Gold Paladins! Misaki also passed out experiencing the same thing except that she saw Angelic Liberator, Little Liberator Marron, Blaster Blade, and Dignified Gold Dragon. They were also Oracle Think Tank units. Misaki woke up first and saw Aichi on the floors she tried waking him up. His eyes opened glowing a pink color. Was it psyqualia? Aichi's eyes stopped glowing. "Where am I?" asked Aichi. "Oh. Never mind." said Aichi as he got up. "I'll be going now." said Aichi. He left the room.

The day of the dance finally came. After school, Aichi put on a black tux and a blue tie. Misaki whore her dress that they bought at the mall. They both met at Card Capital. Since Aichi only had his learners permit, Misaki had to drive them. When they got to the dance, they got out of the car holding hands. To Aichi, Misaki's hand was soft and warm. When Misaki held Aichi's hand she felt safe. When they got in, they heard music. It was that kind of music in those cheesy love movies about prom and stuff. Then Aichi and Misaki looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. "Wow I can't believe Aichi is grown a lot. He's taller, and cuter." thought Misaki. Aichi didn't stop starring until he found out people where staring at them. He snapped out of it and asked Misaki something. "W w would you". Before Aichi could finish, all the pressure made him faint. "Aichi!" yelled Misaki as she tried waking him up.

When Aichi woke up, he was at home in his bed. "Aichi! You're awake." said Misaki. Aichi's mom walked in the room. "Aichi do you want your dinner now or later?" Aichi replied "I'll have it know." Aichi got out of bed and walked downstairs. Misaki followed. Aichi sat at the table. Misaki grabbed her coat and said goodbye.

The next day, Aichi went to Card Capital. He wanted to battle Kamui and make some changes to his deck if he needed to. When he got there, Kamui asked if Aichi wanted to battle. Turned out he didn't need to ask after all.

The battle begins. Stand up my Vangaurd! Aichi rides Angelic Liberator and Kamui rides Blaujunger. Kamui draws. Kamui rides Blaupanzer and calls Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout. Aichi draws. Aichi rides Little Liberator, Marron and calls Future Liberator, Llew. With a boost from Llew Marron attacks. Kamui doesn't guard. Draw trigger. It's a Critical! Kamui takes 2 damage. Damage check. First check. Nothing. Second check nothing. Kamui rides Blaukluger and with support from Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout he attacks. Aichi doesn't guard. Draw trigger. None. Damage check. None. Aichi has one damage. Aichi draws.

"What the!" screamed Aichi. The card in his hand was glowing. Once it stopped Aichi stared in wonder. "I i its blank!" said Aichi in confusion. Aichi could hear a voice. He then appeared on Cray. But he wasn't the only one there.

It was Misaki! "I've been here before." said Misaki. Two figures came out of nowhere. It was Blaster Blade and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. "Aichi and Misaki, we are entrusting you with the clan known as the Mystic Guardians." said Blaster blade and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi. "What are they?" asked both Aichi and Misaki. Blaster Blade said "When two forces join together as one they are stronger than any other. This is the combination of Gold Paladins and Oracle Think Tank's." Then everything went black.

Aichi opened his eyes. He was sitting in a chair at the shop next to Misaki. "What happened?" asked Aichi. Kamui said "You passed out for five minutes." How about Misaki? "She also fainted." said Kamui. "Well how about we continue the battle." said Aichi "Let's do it!" said Kamui. Aichi picked up the cards from the table. The blank card was no longer blank. Aichi heard a voice. "Look at your deck." said the voice. Misaki also heard. Both checked their decks. They were both changed! Aichi then put his deck back and then something strange happened .His eyes glowed pink. "The world of Cray is in danger once again! We need you once again!" said a voice. Misaki also heard. "What does it mean?" thought Misaki and Aichi. The TV then turned on. "There will be a new competition for Cardfight Vanguard. Each team must have six members. You must be wondering why six? There will be duet battles. Two team members fighting a battle against the other teams. The day it will be held is on March 6 and will be at the place we usually have tournament. But you will have to earn that spot by doing a shop tournament, national tournament." said the person on TV. "We have to get in!" said Kamui. "Let's do it." said Misaki and Aichi.

THE END


	2. sorry

I am sorry but recently I just got out of school and was pretty busy with other stuff. But now I'm free and work harder to finish my story. Chapter 2 will be out in maybe 2 days. But pretend season 3 doesn't exist and this story is taking its place.

That is all. Have a great day! BYE!


	3. The Confession

Cardfight Vanguard Two Paths Cross

Chapter 2: The Confession

"The Duet Battles are simple" said the announcer. "It is like a tag fight." At that Kamui started to cry. "WHY! Why does this have to be so HARD!" " But this time everyone except your teammates are your enemies meaning if a card is in effect it counts for the people on the other side." said the announcer "You also don't share damage." "All teams must have six members. They must all be winners of a shop tournament." "We have to do this!" "This will help us a lot to become better players!" "The shop tournament is next week so be prepared" said Shin as he put the signs up.

When Aichi got home he took a look at his deck. It was like before with all the strange cards. He called Misaki and asked her to look at her deck. She did and was amazed at all the cards. "I've never seen cards like these" said Misaki. They decided to go to PSY shop to ask what the heck happened to their decks.

When they arrived they were greeted by Suiko and Rekka. They showed them their decks. "Have you heard of psyqualia?" asked Suiko. "Yes" said both Aichi and Misaki. "I have had it." said Aichi. "Of course you did, you were chosen to have it." said Suiko. "It is said that it connects human and unit." said Rekka. "You two have such a strong bond it brought your clans together." said Suiko. "Really?" asked both Aichi and Misaki in amazement. "But I don't have psyqualia." said Misaki. "Yes you do. I'll show you, let's have a battle to prove it." said Rekka.

Stand up Vanguard! Misaki didn't know how to use this deck but then found familiar cards.

Misaki rides Godhawk, War Ichibyoshi. Rekka rides Thermometer Angel. Misaki draws. Misaki rides Warrior Sister, Cocoa. She calls Battle Sister, Chocolat at back. Rekka rides Battle Cupid, Nociel. Rekka calls Thousand Ray Pegasus. Rekka attacks Misaki's Vanguard. Rekka got a critical trigger! Misaki has 2 damage.

Misaki heard something then she appeared on Cray. She saw a familiar unit and Clutch Rifle Angel. The mysterious unit attacked twice and Clutch Rifle Angel disappeared.

Misaki rides Warrior of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi.

It was a grade 1! She rode this because if it is in the soul The Vanguard will get a bonus 10000 power if it is a Mystic Guardian.

Misaki attacked Rekka's Vanguard. She got a critical and stand trigger and it gave 10000 power

She has never seen a card like this before! But she went with it anyway.

Misaki gave all effects to Warrior of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi. She attacked. Rekka got 4 damage. Rekka rides Clutch Rifle Angel. She attacks Misaki's Vanguard. She got a draw trigger and gave the power to Clutch Rifle Angel. Misaki Guarded with White Hare of Inaba. Misaki rides Warrior of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi. She called Godhawk, War Ichibyoshi and Warrior of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi. Misaki attacked with Warrior of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi. Rekka guarded with Burst Shot, Bethnael. No damage. Misaki attacked with Warrior of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi. She got a critical trigger.

Rekka started panicking because she didn't have enough to block the attack. She lost.

"Did something strange happened Misaki?" asked Aichi. Misaki answered "I knew what to do to win some reason." "That is sort of what psyqualia does." said Aichi. "Well, thank you for answering our question." Aichi and Misaki left. "Want to get something to eat before we leave?" asked Aichi. "That would be good." said Misaki. Aichi and Misaki went to the nearest place to get food. "I'll pay." said Aichi "So what would you like?" asked Aichi while handing over the menu. "I'll just take a soda. "I'm not really hungry." said Misaki.

After that they went home. Aichi went his room to think. He wondered what Suiko meant about strong bond. Aichi like Misaki as a friend but he started feeling weird around her. Misaki was also think the same thing. Misaki had to make up her mind. Just thinking about Aichi made her blush. She was going to ask Aichi on a date. She got her phone and called Aichi. "Hello is this Misaki." said Misaki shakily. "Ummm, so what's up." said Aichi. "Ummm, would you uhhhhh like to… go somewhere?" asked Misaki. Aichi didn't know what to say so he just said "Um ok." "We're would you like to go?" asked Misaki. "Do you have any ideas?" asked Aichi. "We could go to the movies." said Misaki. "Ok, what time?" asked Aichi. "We could go at 2:00." said Misaki. "Well okay, Bye." said Aichi. "Bye" replied Misaki as she ended the call. Aichi felt strange but good inside. Misaki was feeling the same way. Misaki jumped up and said "I've done it! Now I just have to wait." She waited and waited and waited. Finally it was time to go. Aichi arrived at the door. Misaki came down. Aichi and Misaki then started to walk out. On the way, Misaki held Aichi's hand. Aichi almost froze in place. He actually might have been. When they arrived they found the right place to go and took their seats. It turned out the movie was a romance film and almost all the seats where filled with couples. In the middle of the movie, the main characters in the movie where about to kiss. Misaki put her hand on Aichi's hand. Misaki's hands were smooth. Aichi felt warm inside. After the movie, it was dark outside. While Aichi and Misaki where walking, Aichi tripped and rolled down a hill almost falling into a lake. Misaki ran up to Aichi to check if he was okay. "Ahh!" screamed Aichi. Misaki fell and landed on top of him. "Don't scare me like that said Misaki. Without thinking Misaki leaned in. She was unsure what to do. They were getting closer. "What if he rejects me?" she thought to herself. "I have to try." she said while leaning forward. She then kissed Aichi. Aichi started feeling weird but he liked it. Misaki made up her mind. She knew Aichi was the right person. They got up and then walked home. When they got to Aichi's house, it started raining. It got harder and harder. Emi was watching the TV and a warning not to go out. "Well, I'm staying here again." said Misaki. Aichi's mom came and asked if Misaki needed to tell her Uncle. Misaki and Aichi where up in Aichi's room and then suddenly a white flash came and they fell to the ground unconscious. When Aichi opened his eyes he was surprised. "This is Cray!" said Aichi. Misaki was right next to him staring at the beautiful scenery. Blaster Blade and Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi appeared. "Why are we here?" asked both of them together. "Cray is in danger." said Blaster Blade. "A mysterious force has corrupted clans and they have turned to creatures of darkness and destruction." said Tsukuyomi. The only way to stop this is to win the Duet Battles with the clan we entrusted you with. Then everything faded to black.

Aichi woke up on the floor. "I guess that was a dream." Misaki was next to him. She was still unconscious. Aichi was about to get up but suddenly pulled back. Misaki had her hand around his waist. She was also shivering. Aichi also noticed it but stayed right where he was. When Misaki woke up Aichi was fast asleep in her arms. "What am I doing!" Misaki thought to herself. But she also realized they were not on the floor and on a bed. Misaki was cold anyways so she didn't mind. The next day, Aichi got up and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny. Not what he expected. He then turned to Misaki. At that exact moment, he felt a like someone else other than Misaki was there. He quickly turned to the door. He quickly said "Who is it?" At that, Emi stopped and wondered "How in the world did he know that I'm here?" She tuned to the door slowly. "It's time for breakfast." said Emi. "Thanks for the heads up." He then smiled. He tried waking Misaki up. Misaki heard someone call for her. She sat up and saw Aichi. "It's time for breakfast." said Aichi. Misaki then jumped up. "I totally forgot something." said Misaki. "What is it?" asked Aichi. "I can't remember." said Misaki. Aichi and Misaki kept thinking, then out of nowhere, they both yelled "The beginning of the Duet Battle tournament is in 3 days and I still don't have a partner!" Then they looked at each other and smiled. "I know who my partner is gonna be." said both of them. "You of course!" said both of them at the same time. Then they laughed together till they remembered they had to eat breakfast. After breakfast, Aichi and Misaki went out on a walk. While they were walking, they talked about strategies on how to win the tournament. Then, Aichi noticed something, like someone behind them. "Misaki, don't look behind and keep walking." said Aichi. "Why?" asked Misaki. "We're being followed." said Aichi as he started to walk a little faster. "Dang it, they discovered me!" said a familiar voice. She then chased after Aichi and Misaki.


End file.
